Who Am I?
by EchoOkido
Summary: Kitkat is a young, shiny Zorua who is owned and tortured by a trainer named Alice. But when another Zorua named Zorrin - who is one of Alice's former Pokemon - finds her, he doesn't know what to expect. Can the cruel-hearted Zorrin learn to have a heart? T just in case. Based off an RP.


_Who am I? _

Oh, right. I'm Kitkat. A Zorua. Not just a Zorua though. A shiny one.

_Why do I live?_

I do not know…

_Will I survive?_

No.

My name is Kitkat. I'm a shiny Zorua, being held captive by a brutal trainer who goes by the name 'Alice'.

She sure lives up to her name. _–scowl– _

I've been gambled for and passed on to trainer after trainer, but I always ended up back with Alice. It's like a curse.

_That no one can break…_

No one wants to help me. They see me chained to a tree but never help. Everyone wants me for my value.

But one day, I met this other Zorua.

His name was Zorrin.

He was… like me.

He had trainer problems as well. Just not as bad as me.

He helped me.

He freed me.

I think I love him.

_Wait, what?_

**~Zorrin's Point of View~**

As I walked down the alley, I heard some whimpering. It sounded like a Zorua's cry, but I couldn't place it. I ignored the sound. What a weakling. It was probably beat up by a Pidgey. Hah.

Continuing with my walk, I saw a few Pokemon cower in fear as I walked by. I gave them a glare.

You see, I was abandoned by my trainer for years. Being a sickly and undersized Pokemon, my trainer got rid of me in exchange for a stronger Shiny Zorua. However, I was never gone. I trained and trained by myself, getting stronger every day until I was capable of beating down Wailords.

Then revenge came. I was savage, insane some say. But in the end, I got my revenge. Many Pokemon died that day, in front of my trainer.

I have no regrets.

But the moaning continued. The faster I walked, the louder it became.

It was irritating.

So I ran over, going over and finding.

A shiny Zorua…

**~Kitkat~**

I don't know what overcame me. When that male Zorua came over, I was terrified. But he looked so handsome at the same time. His vicious scowl, his threatening glare, his thick muscles. He looked so… terrifyingly beautiful.

He stared at me.

"Who's your trainer?" He asked. His voice was husky and gruff, like he hadn't talked in a while.

_Shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium! _

"H-her name is Alice… sir." I stuttered. The chain around my neck was digging into my skin. I let out a slight squeak of pain. He stared at me.

"_You!_" He hissed at me. He started to lunge at me, but I swiftly dodged. I fell to the ground, my neck was starting to bleed. I moaned in pain. I stared at him in confusion.

He seemed to start to calm down. "Listen," he started. "your trainer… She used to be my trainer."

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Wh-what!?"

"You heard me right! You were my replacement." He growled.

"Alice… she was… is…" I stammered, trying to process it all.

"Hmpf. Females." The other Zorua muttered.

"Excuse me!?" I snarled, glaring at him.

He groaned. "Sorry." He stated curtly.

"Now can you please help me? Your horrid trainer chained me up."

"Not a surprise. All we need is a muzzle and you're set to go."

I bit my tongue to refrain from making a remark. With a deep breath, I managed to calm myself down.

"Can you please help me sir?" I said in the nicest tone I could manage.

He looked at me, frowning slightly, his eyes looking up, as if he was thinking about it.

"…No."

And with that, he walked away.

**~Zorrin~**

What a weakling. The minute she saw me, I could see her eyes go dreamy.

Women.

"Please…?" The female asked. I groaned and looked at her. Her gaze was heartbreaking. The teary eyes, the look of sadness.

Pathetic!

"Alright, fine." I grumbled, going over and trying to pry the chain from her neck.

She squeaked in thanks. At least what I thought to be a thanks. I smelled blood as I tugged at the metal collar. She was bleeding badly.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, _sweetheart_." I grumbled. She hissed, noticing my remark. I let go and stepped back. Mustering up my strength, I tried to blast a small Nightslash that cut the chain and collar. Her neck fur was stained red. I then started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" She said. I mumbled something and turned to face her. "What?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Kitkat."

"What?"

"That's my name. Kitkat."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Well what's your name?"

"Hm?"

"Your _name. _N-A-M-E. Name."

I stared at her for a moment.

"Zorrin."

**A/N: Yeee. Another multi-chapter full of Pokemon OCs! **

**Wait OCs?**

**Oh.**

**Anyways, this is based off of a roleplay me and Foxderp333 did :3 Go check her out~ Her dA is PlatFox and she writes really good stories x3**

**Zorrin is hers, Kitkat is mine, Pokemon is GameFreak's**


End file.
